The Boy in The Shadow
by Primella
Summary: AU. Eventually Kurapika x OC. Namaku Seira dan aku bisa melihat 'mereka' yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain/ "Aku Seira. Siapa namamu?"/ "P-Pairo.."/ "Aneh sekali. Seingatku tidak ada anak kecil yang tinggal di daerah ini"/ My first attempt. Review please!


**The Boy in The Shadow**

A Hunter X Hunter Fanfic

Disclaimer Togashi Yoshihiro

Warning: OC, AU, Typo

Pairing: Eventually Kurapika x OC

Rate : T

Genre: Friendship & Supernatural

 **Chapter 1: Unwanted Power**

Baru empat setengah jam kami menapaki kaki di rumah ini, tetapi aku sudah pusing tujuh keliling melihat kelakuan Dad. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Dad yang sangat ceroboh dan serampangan ini bisa mengurusku dan adikku sendirian sebagai single-parent. Kalau masak selalu gosong, kalau bersih-bersih rumah malah jadinya mengotori, dan parahnya lagi, Dad selalu punya cara untuk meletakkan barang tidak pada tempatnya. Aku tidak akan heran lagi kalau melihat sabun mandi ada di rak piring atau buku di tempat cucian baju. Dan karena kebiasaan buruk ini jugalah aku harus mengaduk-aduk isi kardus pindahan untuk mencari tali kekang milik Teddy, anjing golden retriever peliharaanku.

Memang sih, Dad adalah orang yang sangat berwibawa dan penuh tanggung jawab. Sebagai seorang dokter, Dad memiliki dedikasi yang tinggi terhadap pekerjaannya. Semua orang di kota tempat kami tinggal dulu sudah mengenal ketekunan dan kebaikan hati dokter Leorio. Akan tetapi dedikasinya rersebut tidak pernah menghalanginya untuk menghabiskan banyak waktu denganku. Intinya, Dad adalah pria baik yang sayang pada anak-anaknya, tetapi payah dalam urusan rumah tangga.

"Dad, kau yakin talinya ada di kotak ini?" ujarku setengah berteriak pada pria paruh baya yang sedang di damprat habis oleh anjing peliharaannya yang sudah tidak sabar ingin jalan-jalan sore. Dad tengah mendiamkan anjing berbulu coklat keemasan yang sedang menarik-narik celana Dad dengan gigitannya. Seruan Dad dan gonggongan Teddy membuat teras rumah kuno ini menjadi sangat heboh. Biasanya Teddy adalah anjing yang tenang dan patuh, tetapi Ia selalu kelewat semangat kalau jalan-jalan sore.

"Aku cukup yakin, Seira- ouch! Tenang, Teddy! Jangan gigit sepatu- Teddy!"

Aku menghela napas melihat pertengkaran antara anjing dan majikan yang terpampang di depanku. Perlahan jemariku menyisir rambut coklat gelap sepunggung yang selalu kurawat. Dad terlalu sibuk meladeni Teddy untuk membantuku mencari. Percaya atau tidak, Teddy tidak akan diam kalau tidak diajak jalan-jalan sore. Jadi, satu-satunya cara agar Teddy kembali tenang adalah menemukan tali kekangnya lalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Melihat nihilnya pencarianku di kardus khusus peralatan Teddy, aku terpaksa mencari tali kekang di kardus lain. Dan benar saja, Dad memang salah tempat lagi. Tali kekang itu ada di dalam kardus khusus untuk pakaian milik Dad. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menggelengkan kepala. Bagaimana bisa Dad salah memasukkan tali kekang ke kardus khusus pakaiannya?

Teddy yang tadinya lasak langsung berubah menjadi anjing yang manis ketika melihatku datang membawa tali kekang birunya. Ia duduk tepat di samping Dad dengan lidah terjulur dan ekor berkibas-kibas. Sementara itu Dad melihatku seakan-akan aku adalah malaikat penyelamat.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa bersyukurnya aku melihatmu membawa tali kekang itu bersamamu." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

Aku hanya tersenyum saja membalas ucapannya. Yah, terkadang Dad memang tidak bisa diandalkan, tetapi aku sangat menyayanginya.

"Seira! Kau mau pergi dengan Teddy? Aku ikut!" seru seorang remaja laki-laki dari jendela lantai dua. Remaja laki-laki itu adalah adikku satu-satunya, Killua. Jarak umur kami hanya terpaut dua tahun. Tetapi Killua sangat pintar, sehingga ia diizinkan mengikuti kelas akselerasi yang membuatku hanya berbeda satu angkatan dengannya. Berbeda denganku yang pendiam dan lebih memilih berdiam di rumah, Killua lebih aktif dan memiliki banyak teman. Ia lebih suka bermain di luar bersama teman sebayanya, sedangkan aku lebih suka membaca buku sendirian. Tidak perlu lagi kujelaskan betapa banyaknya penggemar wanita bocah pendek ini. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak temanku yang menitipkan surat cinta padaku untuk disampaikan ke Killua.

"Oh, jangan mimpi, anak muda!" Balas Dad dengan suara yang sama besarnya. "Kau tidak diizinkan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah. Kau akan membantuku memasak makan malam!"

Sekilas aku mendengar keluhan Killua yang mengatakan "Cih, membosankan!" dan "Orang tua pemaksa!" sebelum ia menjauh dari jendela lantai dua dan menghilang ke dalam kamarnya.

Wajahku berkerut jelek sesaat setelah mendengar Dad mengatakan 'memasak makan malam'. Membayangkan hasil masakan kombinasi anak-ayah ini membuatku bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana tidak? Killua memang memiliki keterampilan memasak yang cukup baik. Tetapi apapun yang dimasaknya pasti terlalu manis. Kalau disatukan dengan hasil masakan Dad yang selalu gosong, aku tidak bisa membayangkan lagi rasa yang dihasilkan nanti.

"Kalian tidak serius akan memasak berdua kan?" Ujarku was-was.

"Kenapa tidak?" jawab Dad dengan seringai lebarnya. "Ayolah, Seira, masakanku tidak separah itu, kok. Lagipula Killua juga akan membantu."

Dalam hati aku langsung berencana untuk membeli makanan di luar saja. Makanan apapun pasti jauh lebih baik dari rasa makanan buatan Dad-Killu.

Setelah memastikan tali kekang Teddy terpasang dengan baik dan berpamitan dengan Dad, aku pun memulai ritual jalan-jalan sore yang selalu kulakukan sejak pertama kali Teddy datang ke rumah.

Teddy mendongakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Matanya berbinar penuh rasa keingintahuan. Ia seakan berusaha mengingat setiap detail pemandangan yang baru baginya. Teddy memang anjing yang aktif dan penuh energi. Layaknya manusia, ia juga harus beraktivitas untuk menghabiskan energi yang dimilikinya dalam satu hari. Salah satu cara menghabiskan energi itu adalah dengan jalan-jalan sore. Biasanya aku dan Killua akan bergantian mengajaknya jalan-jalan sore. Kebetulan saja hari ini giliranku.

Kakiku melangkah melewati jalan setapak yang di kiri kanannya dipenuhi pepohonan rimbun. Indah sekali, pikirku. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Senyuman takjub terkembang di wajahku. Satu kalimat pujian terhadap indahnya alam tertera dalam benakku dengan mantap.

Dari jalan setapak ini, aku dapat melihat rumah kuno bergaya barat yang mulai hari ini adalah milik keluargaku. Rumah bercat putih itu berukuran besar, sangat besar malah, bagi keluarga kami yang hanya beranggotakan tiga orang dan seekor anjing. Pekarangannya cukup luas dan ditanami berbagai macam bunga-bungaan. Atap merahnya terlihat sangat kontras apabila dilihat dari balik hijaunya pepohonan di jalan setapak ini.

Kilasan memori terlintas begitu saja di benakku. Aku ingat sesi argumen antara aku dan Dad sebelum transaksi jual beli rumah aku tidak setuju dengan keputusan Dad untuk tinggal di rumah itu. Tetapi Dad berargumen bahwa biaya belinya murah dan suasananya sangat nyaman karena dikelilingi pepohonan. Mendengar nominal harganya yang murah justru semakin membuatku skeptis. Bukankah ada banyak rumah kuno yang dijual dengan murah karena ada 'penghuni' lain di dalamnya? Tetapi kala itu Dad menepis pemikiranku dengan kembali berargumen bahwa wajar harganya murah karena letaknya yang ada di kaki bukit dan agak jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota.

Aku bersyukur telah mengiyakan keputusan Dad pada akhirnya. Walaupun jarak dari rumah ke pusat kota cukup jauh, tapi aku tidak keberatan kalau harus melewati jalan setapak yang indah ini tiap harinya. Rumah kuno yang tadinya kukira akan menyeramkan ternyata tidak seseram gambaran benakku. Memang cat putihnya yang sudah agak buram memberikan kesan suram, tetapi itu tidak masalah. Cat bisa diperbarui nanti. Dan yang paling penting, selama berjam-jam aku beraktivitas di rumah itu, tak sesosok 'penghuni' lain pun yang mengganggu dengan menampakkan sosoknya.

Jalan setapak yang indah kini berganti menjadi jalan raya yang lebih lebar. Aku sengaja melambatkan langkahku sembari bernostalgia.

Sudah 17 tahun aku hidup dengan mengemban kelebihan ini. Sudah 17 tahun aku melihat mereka-Mereka yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini- dan berpura-pura seakan mereka masih tak kasat mata.

Anak indigo. Begitulah masyarakat menjuluki anak-anak sepertiku. Anak-anak dengan kelebihan melihat makhluk lain. Banyak acara di televisi yang mempertontonkan keahlian mereka melihat makhluk astral. Banyak pula yang memamerkan kemampuan anak indigo untuk berkomunikasi dengan makhluk lain. Dengan banyaknya program televisi yang memperlihatkan kelebihan anak indigo, tidak heran kalau banyak anak-anak normal yang bermimpi ingin menjadi anak indigo.

Bodoh sekali, pikirku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa banyak yang ingin membuang kenormalan mereka. Kalau aku, aku akan berbuat apa saja demi membuang kemampuanku ini dan berubah menjadi anak normal.

Ya, aku tidak suka dengan kemampuanku ini. Kemampuanku ini senantiasa membuatku takut dan gusar.

Saat aku kecil dulu, aku memang sudah bisa melihat 'mereka' dengan jelas. Tapi 'mereka' yang kulihat saat aku masih kecil berwujud seperti manusia pada normalnya. Bahkan aku tidak bisa membedakan 'mereka' dengan manusia yang hidup. Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak keberatan memiliki kemampuan ini. Aku tidak peduli walau dibilang anak aneh karena sering berkomunikasi dengan makhluk yang tak tampak di mata orang lain. Justru pemikiran bahwa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilakukan orang lain memiliki makna keren di benakku. Kesan keren itu seketika berubah ketika aku memasuki tahap pubertas. Entah karena apa, kemampuanku menjadi semakin besar. Aku jadi bisa melihat 'mereka' yang berwujud tidak seperti manusia lagi. Wajah hancur, badan penuh darah, kehilangan tangan atau kaki, dan sebagainya. Sosok mereka tentunya selalu mengejutkanku dan membuatku takut.

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu berusaha mengacuhkan mereka, baik yang berwujud manusia maupun yang tidak berwujud lagi. Aku takut mereka mendekatiku kalau mereka sadar bahwa aku bisa melihat mereka. Layaknya orang yang kesepian, mereka selalu mencari teman baru untuk diajak bercerita. Anehnya, semakin aku menjauh, semakin tertarik mereka padaku. Saat aku berpura-pura tidak melihat mereka, mereka selalu mencoba menarik perhatianku. Tidak jarang pula mereka memelukku dari belakang dengan tangan mereka yang dingin agar aku memberikan respon.

Parahnya lagi, 'mereka' sering mengikutiku sampai rumah dan menunggu hingga malam untuk menampakkan diri padaku. Pernah sekali hantu seorang wanita muda yang hangus terbakar mengikutiku sampai rumah. Saat malam tiba dan semua orang tertidur lelap, ia duduk di samping tempat tidurku dan mengganggu tidur malamku. Ketakutan melihat sosoknya yang mengerikan, aku menjerit sekeras tenaga sampai rasanya aku bisa kehilangan suara karena terlalu keras menjerit. Dad dan Killua langsung datang menghampiriku yang menangis ketakutan di dalam kamar. Hantu wanita itu memang pergi karena kaget, tetapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak selama seminggu karena bayangan sosok wanita itu masih melekat di benakku.

Kehidupan sosialku juga semakin buruk. Ya, aku tidak punya banyak teman bukan karena sifat dasarku yang pendiam atau pemalu. Justru menurut Dad aku jauh lebih ramah dibandingkan dengan Killua. Tapi dengan adanya kemampuan ini, teman-teman mulai menjauhiku karena takut. Isu-isu miring sudah layaknya melodi yang kudengarkan tiap hari. Tukang sihir, pemakai ilmu hitam, tukang santet, begitulah mereka menyebutku.

Aku behenti berpikir lebih jauh saat melihat supermarket 24 jam. Lampunya yang warna-warni dan mencolok memberikan warna di sore hari yang sunyi.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutku. Mau sebanyak apapun aku membenci kemampuanku, kemampuan ini tidak akan hilang. Tidak ada gunanya terus-menerus memikirkannya. Lebih baik aku memikirkan hal lain yang lebih penting.

' _Seperti makan malam hari ini, misalnya._ ' pikirku sambil melangkah masuk ke Supermarket.

.

.

Tas plastik putih berisi tiga kotak bento set kujinjing di tangan kiriku sementara tali kekang Teddy di tangan kananku. Tanpa terasa hari sudah sangat sore. Tampaknya aku terlalu santai saat pergi tadi sehingga tidak sadar waktu. Langit sudah menunjukkan warna jingga yang indah. Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku, memaksa Teddy untuk ikut mengayunkan kakinya lebih cepat juga. Menurut pengalaman, 'mereka' biasanya paling aktif di waktu seperti ini. Aku tidak berniat untuk bertemu dengan 'mereka' secara tidak sengaja di jalan. Karena itulah aku terburu-buru untuk pulang ke rumah.

Senyuman penuh rasa lega langsung mengembang di wajahku ketika atap merah mencolok rumah kuno yang keluarga kami tempati sudah terpampang di depan mataku. Suramnya warna jingga di langit langsung hilang saat warna atap merah tertangkap oleh indra sensoriku. Lampu teras yang sudah menyala memancarkan aura kehidupan di senja yang sunyi. Tanda-tanda aktivitas di sekitar rumah memberika kesan hangat bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Sesegera mungkin aku menambah kecepatan langkahku, tidak ingin memakan waktu lebih lama lagi.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan aku akan mencapai pintu pagar. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi maka aku akan bergabung dengan tempat penuh kehangatan yang kusebut rumah. Tetapi secara sengaja aku menghentikan langkahku. Ada sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang, yang menangkap perhatianku sehingga aku memutuskan untuk melihatnya lebih jelas.

Di balik bayangan pohon oak yang berdiri kokoh di depan pagar rumahku, seorang anak laki-laki berbaju merah marun sedang menatap ke arahku. Yang menarik darinya adalah keberadaannya yang terasa samar. Mungkin kalau aku tidak kebetulan melihat sosoknya, aku tidak akan tahu kalau bocah itu edang bersiri di sana. Bayangan pohon yang tebal hampir menyembunyikan anak itu dari pandangan. Badannya yang sebagian tersembunyi di bawah pohon membuatku sedikit sulit untuk mengamatinya. Anak itu terlihat masih sangat muda. Sekitar sembilan atau sepuluh tahun kalau menurut estimasiku. Kulitnya sangat pucat, sangat kontras dengan warna gelap rambutnya. Mata bulatnya mengingatkanku kepada bola golf yang sering dimainkan Dad di hari libur. Kedua pasang mata itu jugalah yang kini menatapku dengan sangat intens.

 _Oh, bukan_. Bukan aku yang ditatapnya. Ia menatap Teddy dengan pandangan penuh ketertarikan. Binar yang khas terdapat pada anak kecil dapat dijumpai di matanya. Tatapannya begitu heran, seakan Teddy adalah makhluk dari luar angkasa yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

"Selamat sore." _Atau mungkin selamat malam_? Ini kan sudah cukup gelap untuk disebut malam. Entah dari mana dorongan untuk verinteraksi dengannya muncul.

Ia justru kaget mendengar kalimat sapaanku. Ia semakin bersembunyi di balik bayangan pohon. Kini aku tidak bisa lagi melihat sosok mungilnya karena terhalang pohon besar.

 _Anak yang pemalu_ , pikirku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Hei." sapaku lagi. "Namaku Seira. Siapa namamu?"

Bocah itu melihatku dengan ragu dari balik pohon. Walau masih ada bagian tubuh yang tertutup pohon, sosoknya tampak lebih jelas karena jarak yang dekat. Bocah itu berperawakan kecil, tingginya hanya sekitar di bawah bahuku. Kedua tangannya terkepal, mungkin karena gugup. Sepintas aku teringat akan anak beruang pemalu yang sedang berlindung di balik kaki induknya. Ya, cocok sekali.

"P-pairo..." Jawabnya ragu-ragu.

Bocah ini benar-benar imut! Kenapa bukan bocah ini saja yang jadi adikku? _Well_ , bukan berarti aku tidak menyayangi Killua. Hanya saja aku sulit menempatkan nama Killua dan kata imut di satu kalimat karena mulutnya yang mahir menyindir itu. Kalau bocah ini jadi adikku, mana mungkin aku tega menyuruhnya melakukab pekerjaan runah sebagaimana aku sering menyuruh Killua.

" _Well_ , Pairo, apa kau ingin mengelus Teddy?"

"Teddy?" Pairo tampak bingung. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, gestur yang kurasa sangat imut.

"Anjing ini." Terangku sambil menarik tali kekang Teddy agar mendekat. Yang ditarik hanya menurut dengan pasrah. "Nama anjing ini Teddy."

Rona di wajah Pairo jadi penuh semangat. Ia tampak senang karena aku mengizinkannya mengelus hewan berbulu yang sudah menjadi hewan peliharaan favorit di mana-mana. Kepalanya terangguk dengan yakin. Kini Pairo sudah tidak tampak ragu-ragu lagi. Ia tersenyum manis padaku.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat perlahan, mencoba meraih bagian kepala Teddy. Ia mendekat secara perlahan, seakan tidak ingin menakuti atau membuat kaget hewan yang ingin disentuhnya. Tangannya sempat berhenti bergerak seitar satu centi sebelum menyentuh bulu-bulu halus Teddy. Kepala Pairo mendongak ke atas, memandangku dengan permintaan izin yang jelas tertera di wajahnya. Aku ingin membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat, tapi ternyata Teddy, si anjing tidak sabaran, sudah duluan menggerakkan kepalanya agar menyentuh tangan Pairo.

Pairo memekik kaget. Sensasi tiba-tiba yang dirasakannya di tangannya membuat bocah itu terkejut. Tetapi ekspresi kaget itu berubah menjadi ekspresi senang dengan cepat. Suara tawa kecil nan halus terdengar dari bibirnya. Tawa Pairo seakan bisa menular. Tanpa sadar aku juga ikut tertawa kecil mengiringi suara tawa Pairo

Pairo menggunakan sebelah tangannya lagi, kini mengelus Teddy dengan kedua tangannya. Tangannya sibuk bergerak-gerak di atas surai lembut keemasan Teddy. Teddy menjulurkan lidahnya-tanda bahwa ia merasa senang-saat pairo menggaruk bagian belakanf kuping Teddy dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Kelihatannya Teddy menyukaimu." ujarku dengan senyum tertera lebar.

"Dia anjing yang pintar." Jawab Pairo di sela-sela tawanya. "Kau mau bermain denganku, hei, anjing pintar?"

Teddy menjawab Pairo dengan gonggongan penuh semangat. _Oh well_ , itu artinya Teddy memiliki kesempatan untuk menggunakan energinya yang berlebih dan Teddy-entah ia memang mengerti atau tidak-sangatlah diuntungkan dengan ajakan Pairo tersebut.

Kedengarannya memang menyenangkan. Mungkin ini bisa jadi awal yang baik di hari pertama kepindahanku. Tapi dengan sangat menyesal aku harus menolak ajakan bermain itu. Memang Dad tidak kelihatan seperti orang tua berpola asuh otoriter, tetapi sebenarnya Ia menempatkan aturan yang ketat padaku dan Killua. Ia bisa marah besar kalau peraturannya dilanggar. Dari ratusan baris peraruran yang dicetuskannya, salah satunya adalah " Semua anggota keluarga harus berada di rumah sebelum jam makan malam"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan," ujarku sambil tersenyum meminta maaf, " tapi hari sudah terlalu sore. Mungkin itu bukan ide yang bagus."

Segera setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimat itu, aku langsung berhadapan dengan tatapan penuh iba dari Pairo dan Teddy. Ajaibnya, tatapan itu mampu membuat hatiku tergerak. Seketika saja aku langsung menyesali kata-kataku barusan.

 _Ugh, kekuatan mata yang mengerikan!_

"Bagaimana kalau lain waktu saja? Besok atau lusa kedengarannya oke." Tambahku secepatnya. Kalau aku menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi ditatap seperti itu, bisa-bisa pendirianku goyah dan aku akan setuju dengan mereka.

Pairo tampak puas dengan tawaranku. Ia memberi tepukan pelan di kepala Teddy sebelum mengangguk pasti. "Oke! Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Teddy."

Segera setelah Teddy menjawab dengan gonggongan nyaring, Pairo langsung berlari menjauh. Wajahnya tampak sangat bahagia. Senyuman lebar tak henti menghiasi wajahnya yang imut. Bunyi tawa penuh kepuasan senantiasa keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Sebagai seorang kakak yang memiliki adik laki-laki yang lasak, aku tahu pasti bagaimana bahayanya membiarkan seorang bocah berlari-lari dengan sembrono di senja hari yang mulai gelap. Aku juga sudah bisa membayangkan seberapa nyaring suara tangisan yang akan dikeluarkannya apabila dia terjatuh. Dan, oh, jangan biarkan aku mengingat bagaimana susahnya memakaikan obat di luka bekas ia terjatuh.

Intinya, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Pairo pulang sendirian.

"Pairo!" panggilku dengan suara yang sengaja kukencangkan. Aku tidak perlu khawatir akan mengganggu tetangga. Rumah di sini masih sangat jarang.

Pairo langsung berbalik ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Apa?" jawabnya dengan frekuensi suara yang sama.

"Tunggu! Biar kuantar kau pulang." Aku sudah menarik tali kekang Teddy, tapi Pairo menggeleng keras.

"Tidak perlu!" teriaknya, kini lebih kencang dibanding sebelumnya. "Rumahku dekat, kok!"

Pairo sama sekali tidak menunggu jawaban dariku. Ia kembali membalikkan badannya dan kembali berlari dengan sembrononya. Lari Pairo memang lamban, tetapi saat itu aku tidak mencoba untuk menyusulnya. Aku lebih memilih untuk melihat sosok belakangnya yang semakin lama semakin jauh. Saat sosok bocah berbaju merah marun itu hilang dari pandanganku, barulah aku berjalan memasuki pagar rumah.

.

.

Aroma aneh menyambut kedatanganku saat pintu depan rumah kubuka. Baunya seperti campuran coklat dengan sesuatu yang gosong. Tunggu dulu, apa coklat bisa gosong?

Setelah memastikan bahwa Teddy sudah duduk manis di kandangnya lewat jendela depan, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku lebih dalam ke dalam rumah. Tidak lupa aku meletakkan bento set yang kubeli di atas meja makan. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjauhi dapur. Aroma masakannya memang membuat penasaran, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang dimasak oleh Dad dan Killua. Sayangnya untuk mencapai lantai dua, aku harus melewati pintu dapur terlebih dahulu.

Suara-suara omelan terdengar jelas berasal dari arah dapur. Dad memang jauh lebih banyak mengomel daripada Killua, tetapi itu bukan berarti Killua tidak kalah berisiknya.

"Oi, Killua! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan gula sebanyak itu?"

"Killua, apa kau sedang mencoba membuat kami terkena diabetes?"

"Hey, berhenti menambahkan manisan di panci itu!"

"Berisik! Pancimu lebih butuh perhatian dibanding aku!"

"Apa? Ouch− sial, gosong lagi. Killua, jaga bicaramu! Bagaimanapun aku adalah ayahmu!"

"Ya, ya, _whatever you say, old man Leorio._ "

"Hey!

Semua omelan panjang itu langsung teredam ketika aku menutup pintu kamar.

Aku sedang asyik bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur saat Killua masuk ke kamarku untuk member tahu bahwa masakan sudah siap. Saat melihat tampangnya, aku harus menggigit bagian dalam pipiku agar tidak tertawa. Wajah mulus Killua yang didambakan banyak anak gadis kini sudah tidak mulus lagi. Bekas-bekas corengan bahan makanan dicampur dengan keringat di wajah Killua membuatnya terlihat seperti tentara yang baru selesai bertarung.

Sayangnya, hasil masakan Dad dan Killua juga seburuk penampilan mereka. Memang aku tidak berharap banyak saat tahu mereka akan memasak, tapi apa yang disuguhkan di depanku ini tidak terlihat seperti makanan. Makanan Teddy bahkan terlihat lebih menggiurkan dibanding hasil masakan Dad dan Killua ini. Dengan berat hati (dan dengan banyak perdebatan), akhirnya Dad dan Killua setuju untuk memakan bento set yang kubelikan.

Sesi makan malam berlangsung dengan tenang. Tidak ada satupun olok-olok yang keluar dari mulut Killua. Hanya obrolan ringan yang mengisi waktu makan malam kali ini.

"Jadi," ujar Dad memulai pembicaraan. "Bagaimana menurut kalian rumah ini, _kids_?"

"Oke, mungkin." Jawabku tidak peduli.

"Entah. Rumahnya sih oke. Tapi tetangganya tidak. Tidak ada yang bisa diajak bermain di sini. Rumah ini dikelilingi oleh rumah nenek-nenek renta." Killua menimpali dengan mulut penuh makanan. Aksinya itu membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan menyalahkan dari Dad.

"Mungkin kau hanya belum bertemu mereka saja, Killua." Tuturku sambil memainkan makanan di depanku dengan sendok. "Aku tadi bertemu dengan salah satu anak tetangga. Ia anak laki-laki, memang jauh lebih muda darimu, tapi tidak ada salahnya kau ajak bermain."

Kini Dad malah memberikan pandangannya padaku. Berbeda dengan tatapan menyalahkan yang diberikannya dengan Killua, ia memandangku dengan bingung.

"Aneh sekali." Ujarnya. Dad menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Padahal aku sudah berkenalan dengan penduduk sekitar sini. Aku yakin sudah mengelilingi setiap rumah di daerah ini dan tidak ada anak-anak yang tinggal di sekitar sini."

Aku tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Dad itu. Mengingat sifat Dad yang sembrono, bukan tidak mungkin ia melewati satu rumah saat berkenalan dengan tetangga secara tidak sengaja sehingga ia tidak berkenalan dengan Pairo dan keluarganya.

Benar begitu, kan?

 **A/N**

 **Hi guys! It's my first time writing a fanfic, so please support me :D thank you for actually reading this fic! Anyway, reviews are deeply and very very very veerrryyyy much appreciated. You know what to do**


End file.
